Super Mario Bros Z Fanon RP
Hey guys, Josh here. This is SMBZ Fanon RP. Well, I'm a fan of this movie. Yes, I'm a fan of Alvin-Earthworm, he's epic on sprite-animating. Although he cancelled the series, I still tune in to this movie. BTW, this is free-join! :D To relate to this RP & more fun, search "Super Mario bros Z ep 1" for the first episode. Corresponding to the episodes, search them if you watch the previous ones. Characters 'Fanon Characters' 'Heroes' *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) *Cody the hedgehog (Max) *Max the hedgehog (Max) 'Neutral' *Equera the Dark (JTH) 'Villains' *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) 'Canon Characters' Note: Do not add more canon characters, without JTH's permission. If you can't add more, that's because some of them are not in SMBZ. 'Heroes' *Mario (anyone) *Luigi (anyone) *Sonic the Hedgehog (JTH) *Yoshi (JTH) *Stuffwell (JTH) 'Supporting Characters' *Professor E. Gadd (JTH) *Chief Yoshi *Thunderfoot / Huge Purple Yoshi 'Neutral ' *Shadow the Hedgehog (JTH) 'Villains' *Bowser (JTH) *Dr. Eggman (anyone) *Kamek (JTH) *Metal Sonic / Turbo Mecha Sonic (JTH) *Basilisx (JTH) *Wario (anyone) *Waluigi (anyone) *The Koopa Bros **Red **Black **Green **Yellow *The Axem Rangers (from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) **Red Ranger (leader)(Max) **Black Ranger(Max) **Green Ranger(Max) **Yellow Ranger(Max) **Pink Ranger(Max) *The Seven Koopalings(Max) *Mecha Mario(Max) 'Characters who make a cameo' *Jeff & Hal (in episode 7) Rules *No godmodding. *No harassment of other's characters. *Keep it PG-13 (no sexual intercourse except hugging) *Don't break the 4th wall (meaning no plotholes, & no going off the plot) *You can only have 3 fanon heroes, 2 villains, & 1 neutral. If you exceed the amount, that user should minimize the amount of his FCs. *If your character is weaker than the other, don't get too equal. Small is small, so don't get overpowered. Have limitations! *Any cusses will be completely censored, so to the ones who hate bad words, don't get angry. Roleplay 'Episode 1: Bowser's Return' In this episode, only Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Mecha Sonic, Lakilarry, & a goomba would appear. Near the mountains... Goomba: (sees a shiny stone) Hmm? Wuzzat? Looks like some kind of shiny rock. Well, no one else seems to be around. I doubt anybody would mind if I took it. (puts the shiny gem & puts it on his head) This will be a great gift for Goombella. Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I-- The sky became dim. Goomba: Huh? What's going on? Is there a storm coming? (sees light flashing to his left) (jumps back) What the great galloping goombas is that?!?! The light develops. Then it forms into a yellow orb-like aura. Goomba: '(gets pushed back by the growing wind) ''The yellow orb-like aura disappears in a flash & turns into a robot covered in yellow aura. 'Mecha Sonic: '(appears, covered in lightning & aura) (aura disappears) (walks slowly at the Goomba) 'Goomba: '(scared) 'Mecha Sonic: '''Give me the Chaos Emerald!!! '''Goomba: '(shaking) Chaos Emerald? What's a Chaos Emerald??? 'Mecha Sonic: '(charges a laser from his torso) 'Goomba: '''No wait!!! STOP!!! (got hit by the beam, resulting to his death) ''In the Mario Kart Stadium... 'Lakilarry: '''Good afternoon, Kart fans, & welcom to the 5th annual... Mario Kart Grand Prix. I am your host, Lakilarry. We will now kick things off with a head to head race... between fierce rivals. Introducing first, riding in Red Fire... The heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom... Mario & Luigi of the Mario Bros! ''We hear a shower of applause. 'Mario: '(takes off his hat as a greeting & lets out a "Yahoo!") 'Luigi: '(jumps in joy & lets out a "Yohoo!") 'Lakilarry: '''And their opponents, riding in Brute... the almighty alter-egos, Wario & Waluigi. Give it up for the Wario Bros. ''We hear people saying, "Boo!" 'Wario: '''Hehehehe! (does a double-peace sign with his hands) '''Waluigi: '(sighs with an anime-style sweatdrop) 'Lakilarry: '''We'd also like to dedicate this Grand Prix to our... beloved princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Please give a big hand to our very own, Princess Peach! ''We hear a shower of applause. 'Peach: '(waves her hand at the crowd with a cheerful smile) 'Lakilarry: '''Without further ado, let's get this race under way. ''The Karts start their engines. A Lakitu shows up and has a three-red-light traffic light which countdowns. As soon as it signals go, Red Fire explodes as Brute takes off. Mario is scorched in the face and Luigi falls into the back of the Kart. Wario and Waluigi laugh as they gain ground} '''Lakilarry: Oh my. The Mario bros appear to have a problem... Trying to fix the Kart, Luigi jumps on it, hammers it, and even dances on it. Mario says "Hurry up already!" and Luigi sighs, but then gets an idea. He takes out a Golden Mushroom, where hallelujah music shows in the background with a close-up of the Mushroom with a red-and-yellow background. ''Luigi jumps on the car and slowly dips the Mushroom in in the blasted part of the car. As soon as it touches the car, the Kart bursts ahead. Luigi grabs the back of the Kart, and the Kart leaves fire tracks as it heads offscreen.'' Wario and Waluigi is shown driving, and then Mario and Luigi pass them up without even trying, Mario and Luigi screaming in shock. Wario and Waluigi notice the Red Fire has passed them up, and jump. Wario yells "Wah!" and tells Waluigi to "Hurry up!" Waluigi finds a Mushroom in his pocket and puts it into the engine. The car gains speed. The Brute hits the Red Fire twice, then backs off a little. At the seond hit, Luigi let go of the Kart's back, causing him to jump. Wario yells "Fire!" and Waluigi pulls out a Lightning Bolt. Waluigi uses it, and the lightning zaps Mario and Luigi. A flash, and they've shrunk. Mario cries out "Mamma mia!" in distress. The Brute zooms forward attempting to trample them. Mario and Luigi jump and gain speed. The Brute slowly gains on the Red Fire and then crushes them. Waluigi laughs as Wario mockingly yells "Bye-bye!". Angrily, Mario and Luigi get ready as they gain size once more. Luigi drops a Mushroom into the engine and they catch up to Brute. 'Episode 2: Warriors From Another Dimension' 'Episode 3: The New Threat' 'Episode 4: Here Come the Koopa Bros' 'Episode 5: Troubles on Yoshi's Island' 'Episode 6: Brawl on a Vanishing Island' 'Episode 7: Secret of the Pipe Maze' 'Episode 8: The Great Doomship Offensive'